


Helping Out Ruby

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Jaune/Pyrrha/Nora/Ren, Background Poly, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Muscles, Smut, StrongFat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Ruby has a big crush on some strong, beautiful women who are more than happy to help Ruby out





	Helping Out Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda forgot to post this one for a while, but yeah, here it is. Man, coming up with a title was hard for this one. Also, shout out to Dark_Tenshikage for coming up with the idea.

Thanks to Ruby’s unique appendage, hitting the showers after working out was always an awkward situation. She was self-conscious already, but having people see her penis would have just been too much for her awkward self to handle. It got even worse with some of her classmates, specifically Pyrrha and Nora from Team JNPR, being surprisingly chill about being nude in the changing rooms, as well as being incredibly muscular and mind-blowingly attractive. Pyrrha had a true Amazonian build, tall, clearly impressively strong, and with incredibly well-defined muscles, and even if they weren’t ludicrously large muscles, they looked like they had been chiselled to perfection all over her body. Nora, on the other hand, had a shorter, stockier and bulkier build, looking like a strongman with larger muscles making it clear how she was able to bench five times her own weight even when it looked like her weight was a fair bit above average for someone her height.

This afternoon, as Ruby, clad in just the towel she wrapped around herself, shuffled from the showers to the nook where she stashed her clothes, she spotted a very naked Nora and Pyrrha standing by the clothing nooks, just chatting. Ruby froze and she could feel her penis growing erect by the second. Her whole body heated up, with a solid red blush hitting her cheeks. It only got worse when Pyrrha looked up and saw her.

“Hello again Ruby!” Pyrrha said in a cheery tone, with a big and undeniably genuine smile. Nora turned, giving Ruby a full-frontal display of her chunky body, everything looking plump but clearly covering legendary muscles and strength.

“Oh, heya…” Nora’s eyes drifted down and Ruby followed them. Ruby was mortified when she saw that Nora was eyeing up the tent Ruby was pitching in her towel. “Huh, never would’ve guessed you had one of those,” Nora said nonchalantly.

“I can explain!” Ruby squeaked out, shrinking in on herself.

“Ruby, it’s okay,” Pyrrha quickly tried to reassure. “We promise we won’t tell anyone, and we certainly won’t judge you for it.”

“Do you… Do you wanna take a seat and take a moment?” Nora asked carefully. Ruby nodded slowly and shuffled over to a bench, still hunched around herself. Nora and Pyrrha took a seat on either side of Ruby and sat quietly while Ruby worked up the nerve to speak.

“I, uh, I don’t know what to tell you guys about it. I was born with it, and as far as I know it’s the same as a guy’s penis, just, y’know, on a girl,” Ruby nervously explained.

“Hey, it’s okay, we don’t need to know everything, just the stuff you’re comfortable with,” Nora said as she rubbed Ruby’s back.

“You’re not weirded out by it being all hard?” Ruby said in a small voice.

“Nah, we know we’re hot,” Nora said with confidence.

“Nora,” Pyrrha chastised. “I think it would be more useful to say that we’re rather… sexually open. I think we would have to be to be in a four-person relationship. If you want to talk about it, or anything else, we are only more than happy to help,” she added in a more relaxed tone.

“And we mean anything,” Nora added in a very suggestive tone.

“W-well, if you’re sure,” Ruby said, before slowly slipping out of her towel, revealing her lithe, nude body and her impressive penis, fully erect and sticking way up now that the towel wasn’t holding the long and girthy thing down anymore. It was covered in ridges and visible veins as it slowly throbbed. Pyrrha and Nora’s eyes widened.

“Oh my,” was all Pyrrha could get out as her hand drifted to her mouth.

“Holy cow, I think you’ve got a bigger dick than Jaune and Ren!” Nora exclaimed, making Ruby blush again.

“Oh, I didn’t think it was anything special,” Ruby tried to downplay, but Nora was having none of that.

“No way! If you whipped this bad boy out in the boy’s locker room, those guys would be super jealous, or they’d feel bad about their own dicks, or they’re secure enough that they don’t worry about literal dick measuring contests.” This was helping to boost Ruby’s confidence, but considering how low it was before, it had only managed to get back up to her normal self.

“Still, I’m all scrawny and stuff, and you guys are, like, just the hottest, with how buff you guys are,” Ruby said quietly.

“Ren’s pretty scrawny, and that doesn’t stop us from gettin’ it on with him,” Nora said with a knowing smirk, “and it wouldn’t stop us from gettin’ it on with you if you wanna.”

“Only if you want to, of course. Please, don’t feel pressured into having sex with us,” Pyrrha quickly added. There was a moment of quiet as Ruby thought.

“I… I really want to, but I’m not sure,” Ruby said softly.

“Is there anything stopping you?” Pyrrha asked.

“Not really.”

“Well, should we?” Nora asked. Ruby nodded. “Nuh uh, I want an enthusiastic ‘yes’ from you. Nothing’s sexier than enthusiastic consent.”

“Yes, I really really want to have sex with you guys,” Ruby said, gathering all of her confidence.

“With pleasure,” Nora said, before straddling Ruby’s legs and putting her core right above Ruby’s erect cock. “Now, I don’t want you keeping your arms glued to your sides. I wanna feel you feeling me up, got it?” Ruby nodded eagerly and put her hands on Nora’s hips. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Ruby said with a nod. Nora brought herself down onto Ruby’s cock, and the pair let out shuddering moans as Ruby held Nora tightly.

“Oh, wow, it feels even bigger inside,” Nora said in a breathy tone. “Okay, you just sit tight and let me make you feel amazing,” Nora added, before slowly riding Ruby’s dick. Ruby pulled Nora in closer, burying her face in Nora’s generous cleavage, her fingers running across Nora’s solid back muscles. As Nora worked, Pyrrha leaned in to gently rest against Ruby, putting an arm around her shoulders and letting her hefty breasts rest on Ruby. Ruby tried to say something, but it came out muffled as she spoke into Nora’s chest. “Sorry, can you say that again? My titties can’t hear you,” Nora asked, letting out a little chuckle. Ruby eased her grip on Nora and came up for air, her face flushed red.

“F-faster!” Ruby moaned.

“Bold, I like it,” Nora growled as she worked faster, pumping up and down on Ruby’s cock and making Ruby let out all kinds of high-pitched moans as gasps, way off time from Nora’s own lower moans, creating an erotic and echoing cacophony in the changing room. It wasn’t long before Ruby was aching to come, her cock throbbing and swelling and pressure building in her cock and core. Then, like a dam bursting, she came hard, collapsing into Nora’s beefy arms and shaking all over. Ruby’s throbbing, pumping cock set Nora off too as she threw her head back and let out a loud cheer that turned into a moan. Nora’s pulsing walls helped milk Ruby’s cock dry and draw her orgasm out longer and longer. Ruby was reaching heights of orgasmic pleasure she didn’t know she could reach. Her moans turned into her babbling ‘thank you’s’ at Nora as she savoured being so close to Nora’s thick, warm body. Pyrrha leant to place a quick little kiss on Ruby’s cheek, which instantly blushed.

“You did very well,” Pyrrha cooed.

“Oh my gods, that was my first time!” Ruby realised. “I lost my virginity!”

“Virginity’s just a dumb social construct,” Nora said with an out of breath voice as she rested on Ruby. “Still, well done. You’re not bad for a first timer.”

“You did all the hard work,” Ruby said bashfully. Nora slid herself off of Ruby’s cock and sat on her other side, so Ruby was back between her and Pyrrha.

“Well, why don’t we wait for you to recover, then you can have a go with Pyrrha, put in some hard work,” Nora suggested.

“Ooh, that sounds fun,” Pyrrha said excitedly.

“Hah, of course you’d say that, you horny hottie,” Nora teased.

“It’s not my fault. You, Jaune and Ren tease me all the time,” Pyrrha whined. “Speaking of teasing, I think I know how we can get Ruby ready for another round.”

“Oh boy,” Ruby moaned quietly, being ignored by the two muscular babes.

“We should let Ruby enjoy our muscles, since that is why she’s so turned on by us,” Pyrrha suggested. Before Ruby could comment, Nora took a seat on Ruby’s lap and guided one of Ruby’s hands up to one of her massive biceps.

“Go on, give it a squeeze,” Nora purred. Ruby squeezed and an excited sparkle appeared in her eyes as her fingers sunk into Nora’s dense fat and hit a big meaty bicep. When Pyrrha took the other lap and placed Ruby’s other hand on her hot, chiselled abs, Ruby was practically drooling with excitement.

“So many muscles…” Ruby babbled as her hands wandered, squeezing and groping and caressing her brawny friends’ bodies. As Pyrrha and Nora leaned in to pepper Ruby with kisses, Ruby felt like she was in heaven. The most beautiful women she had ever met were giving her all this attention and letting her get so intimate with them, and if she didn’t know better, she would have thought she was dreaming. Eventually, Pyrrha’s kisses slowed to a halt and she leant back, her eyes flicking down to Ruby’s hardening cock.

“Are you ready for another round?” Pyrrha asked.

“Oh gods, yes,” Ruby said in a breathy voice. Pyrrha stood up and slowly sashayed over to the nooks. She slowly bent over, showing off her generous curves and the toned muscles moving beneath her skin. She bent until her rear was sticking up and her hands were holding onto the nooks keeping her upright. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of the other two girls.

“Go ahead, Ruby, when you’re ready,” Pyrrha purred, fluttering her eyelashes even if Ruby couldn’t see them. Carefully, Ruby got up and gingerly placed her hands on Pyrrha’s rear. Nora sauntered up next to her to enjoy the view. Ruby carefully slipped her cock into Pyrrha’s wet core, pulling moans from both Pyrrha and herself. Ruby began slowly moving her cock in and out, figuring things out.

“Ooh, try rolling your hips when you fuck her,” Nora eagerly suggested. Ruby followed her advice, and the noises that started coming out of Pyrrha were like glorious music to Ruby’s ears, and it felt pretty good for Ruby too. As Ruby started getting into it, she was unconsciously gripping Pyrrha’s hips more firmly and thrusting a little harder, and she noticed Pyrrha rolling her hips ever so slightly, helping Ruby get just a little bit deeper into her core.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Ruby moaned as she leaned in closer, savouring the view of Pyrrha’s rippling back muscles working as Pyrrha moved. Pyrrha let out a whimpering moan.

“Oh, yeah, compliment her more. She loves it,” Nora added. Ruby panted as she kept her cock working away in Pyrrha’s core.

“Ah, your butt’s so big and sexy,” Ruby stammered, as Pyrrha let out another moan.

“C’mon, you can do better than that,” Nora teased as she leaned on Ruby, making Ruby heat up.

“Uh, um, your muscles are so amazing, I wish you never wore clothes,” Ruby said, a touch more confidently. Another moan, higher pitch and louder, slipped from Pyrrha’s lips.

“Mmmore,” Pyrrha barely got out as her legs began to quiver. Ruby was starting to feel close to her limit, and Pyrrha’s noises were definitely helping her along.

“I, ah, I can’t last much longer, you’re getting me too excited,” Ruby squeaked out, before her voice gave up on her and she could only moan and gasp. That was enough for Pyrrha, as her legs struggled not to give out completely and waves of pleasure began to flood every inch of her body. As Pyrrha’s core clenched and pulsed around Ruby’s cock, Ruby couldn’t take it any longer, giving her last few thrusts and giving it all she had, before her cock came, pumping her seed into Pyrrha’s core. The two did their best to keep going and ride out their orgasms, but they were so shaky and wracked with pleasure that they could barely focus, let along keep their pace going.

Before too long, the pair eased up and slowly and shakily made their way back to the bench to rest, with an exhausted Ruby back in the middle between a dreamily tired Pyrrha and Nora, the little ball of endless energy that she was.

“Oh damn, you really gave it to her, didn’t you Ruby?” Nora cheered. Ruby gave a sluggish thumbs up before slumping over and resting on Nora’s broad shoulder. “Hey, rest up, cutiepie. You’ve definitely earned another go whenever you want.”


End file.
